


Die Tonight

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drinking, Future Fic, M/M, Matteo and David live together, Smoking, The boys help train the dogs, The girls like taking pictures of Matteo and David with the dogs, They have a lot of Social Media attention from their dogs, They have three Pitbulls, They train their dogs as attack dogs, They’ve been together for three years, Trans Male Character, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Life is now, with you baby”





	1. Fucked up motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Feedback down below!! Thanks for reading!!

   “Ready baby?” Matteo asks, he has a meter stick in the arm that is free of the protective glove. “Yeah babe” David responds. He’s controlling Kong, keeping him near his body. Matteo is eerking him, slapping the stick against his leg. “Kong attack!” Matteo orders, David let’s go of the chain leash; Kong running towards him, latching onto the glove. The girls are filming them, finding the best shots and angles. “Release!” David orders, [Kong](https://www.google.de/search?q=ace+the+pitbull+died&tbm=isch&hl=en-GB&client=safari&prmd=inv&hl=en-GB&ved=2ahUKEwiWj9DcgIHjAhUKQKwKHUPjBHoQrNwCegUIARCmAQ&biw=375&bih=553#imgrc=15n-yTWXlKCJZM&imgdii=BynkyeY1VONQNM) running back to him. Matteo smiles as he takes off the glove, walking over to his boy giving him a kiss. Leaning down to pet Kong, praising him. “Cut!” Mia yells. 

   “That looks really good girls” David says, watching the clips that they shot. Matteo agreeing, they want to get some more stuff on the internet, showing everyone what they do. They both have jobs, David works as a server at a bar, The Haven, where rich old guys go too. They always tip him a lot, he’s as Matteo says — “Sexy as fuck”. Matteo working at Dobbs, fixing up cars. They finally saved up enough money to buy a [house](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/135-S-Benton-St-Cape-Girardeau-MO-63703/121196754_zpid/), they have a few extra room incase they decide to adopt. They fixed up the whole house, they updated a lot. Took out the shed in the backyard so they had room for their dogs to play, as well as train them. Their bedroom is their favorite room, not just because it’s where they have sex, but it’s the room that is the two boys in a nutshell. 

 

   A few weeks later, Laura comes over to see Matteo and David, as well as the dogs. David has some exciting news for her, as well.

 

   “So, Matteo and I want to breed Kong” David tells Laura. “What? Are you serious?” She asks, shocked by the news. “Ja, a lot of people on the internet are willing to pay a lot for dogs that are like ours. We could be making a lot of money,  along with finally getting a female pit” David adds, he’s been asking for a female pit forever, but Matteo told him they can get one if they decide to breed. “Oh my god, that’s wow David. That’s a lot of work” Laura says, David agreeing. “We know that” David contiues, Matteo walking in midsentence. “We know what?” He asks, kissing David. “That breeding Kong along with finding the perfect mate will be hard” He explains, Matteo nodding — “Of course we know that, but it would be an amazing opprotunity. Plus, we’re gonna raise them as attack dogs if people pay us too. I need to buy a really nice ring if I’m gonna convince David to marry me!” Matteo exclaims. 

    Earning a smack on the arm from his boyfriend, “Don’t joke about that shit babe!” David says, “I’m not baby, I love you and I wanna marry you” Matteo explains, Davids eyes filling with love for this idiot boy in front of him. “I love you too” he says, pulling the blonde in for another kiss. “Shit, I have to get going. Bye boys love you, see you guys again soon!” Laura says, kissing both boys on the cheeks then leaving. They all say goodbye to eachother, after she leaves Matteo and David head to their bedroom. 

 

   “You’re really fucking sexy, you know that?” David asks, taking off Matteos shirt. They wind up in bed, naked. Matteo thrusting into David as moans escape the boys mouth — “Fuck, that feel so good babe” David moans, they’re both so close. The way that David is clenching around Matteo is enough to send him over the edge, David following after. Matteo pulls out, ties the condom and tosses it in their trashcan in the bathroom. David puts on one of Matteos shirts, setting his binder that was thrown on the floor on their dresser. He puts on a pair of boxers, Matteo just putting on sweats. 

   They head to the living room, moving the ashtray to where they can both reach it. They light a cigarette each, and return to the episode of Trailer Park Boys that they were watching earlier. “So, you really wanna marry me, huh” David asks, Matteo looking at him with a smirk. “Nein, I’m just with you because I think you’re cute — Duh! I love you baby, of course I wanna marry you” He replies, David tilting his chin up asking for a kiss. Matteo can’t deny his boy his wish, he leans down slotting their lips together. 


	2. Teen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo knows how to make David feel better after a stressful day at work.

    When David got home, he couldn't wait to just be with Matteo. This one guy at work wouldn’t stop hitting on him, grabbing or touching him. He walked upstairs, finding his boyfriend in their bed. “Hey baby, how was work?” Matteo asked. “Awful, this one guy wouldn’t stop hitting on me. He grabbed my ass” David responded, Matteos eyes growing wide at the boys words. David got out of his uniform, took off his binder and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

    “Grabbed your ass? The ass that only I can touch” Matteo questioned, David nodding as he walked over and sat himself in the blondes lap. “Ja babe, he was an asshole” David said, leaning down to give Matteo a kiss. “I really need to put a ring on your finger, baby” Matteo said, making David smile down at him. “I love you” David said into the kiss, “I love you too” Matteo rolled them over, Davids back against the mattress. His lips moving from the boys lips to his neck, then down his belly to his thighs. 

    “This okay?” Matteo asks, they’ve been together for three years but he still makes sure David is comfortable with anything they do. “It’s so okay” David responds. Matteo takes off Davids shorts and underwear, tossing them on the floor. Davids hand found it’s way into the blondes hair, when Matteos tongue moved against David he let out a moan. “Fuck” 

    Matteo loves eating David out, he loves how responsive he is. He feels like he died and went to heaven whenever he makes David moan. “Baby, that feels so good” David moans out, Matteos tongue moving in and out of him. Matteo knows Davids body like the back of his hand, he knows what will make his boy cum, hard. “Don’t stop babe, fuck” His moans getting louder, Matteo began to pick up the pace. Holding David in place, his arms under his legs holding onto the boys hips. He can feel David clenching around him — “Fuck Matteo” 

    David cums moaning the boys name, Matteo letting ride out his orgasm on his tongue. When he comes down from his high, he pulls Matteo into a kiss. “You’re fucking amazing baby” The blonde says, David flipping them around so he’s on top. He pulls Matteos sweats off, tossing them in the direction of where his pants lay. Matteos rock hard, just from getting his boyfriend off. David sucks on the boys tip, taking it all in him mouth. “Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good” Matteo moans, David sucks him off. Right as he is about to cum, David pulls off. “Baby—“ His scentence is cut off when he feels David sit down on his cock. “Fucking shit baby” 

    David moaning at the feeling of Matteo inside him, when he begins riding him Matteo thrusts up in time with him. “Fuck babe, right there” He moans, Matteo pounding into him. They’re both so fucking close, when David clenches around Matteo, it’s game over. David cumming on his boyfriends cock is what sends Matteo over the edge, spilling inside David. They both come down, David sits up and off Matteo. Grabbing their pants, they get dressed again and watch trailer park boys in eachothers arm. Their dogs joining them on their bed. 


End file.
